kurt bad romance
by gLee1996
Summary: Kurt bad romance , when things seem a little awkward for Blaine some bad things happen. will it end good or bad ? read and find out


AN/ Hey everyone this is my first story nice comments are always welcome please enjoy this story.

Kurt Bad Romance

Chapter one.

Kurt and Blaine was sitting in the banana café near Dolton academy, Blaine decided to get up and go to Kurt and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead and said silently ' I love you Kurt and I never wanna let you go, you know that right'. Kurt was silent but in a good way of course. Blaine went and ordered two coffees and Kurt's special coffee just for him. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt hugging Mercedes, 'obviously there just friends right' Blaine wondered to felt quite jealous and decided to go up to Mercedes and say to her 'haven't you got a boyfriend to go to?' everyone looked shocked.

Mercedes decided to leave Blaine and Kurt alone in the café. 'Blaine what the hell do you think you was doing?' Kurt shouted. 'Well I am sorry Kurt but if you saw your boyfriend hugging girls like all the time then you would probably freak out!' Kurt had watery eyes coming along. 'What you trying to say Blaine?' 'I'm sorry Kurt, but if you would rather be around girls then fine, we are over, I'm sorry'

The next day at McKinley high school, Kurt came in looking like a total wreck. Rachel went up to Kurt and said 'what's up Kurt, has something happened?' After Rachel said that, Kurt just flooded into tears right in front of Rachel and said 'its Blaine, he broke up with me last night' it all went silent as if everything just froze then came back to life and went into slow motion around Kurt and Rachel. 'Are you serious, but you and Blaine were so right for each other'.

Rachel decided to leave Kurt alone and go to Glee rehearsals to tell Mr. Shooster that Kurt was not up for glee club today and that he went home. But Glee still went on as per usual. 'Kurt probably had a melt down because his hair products were out' said Santana. Here we go again Santana making jokes thinking that they are funny but actually they can hurt people's feelings. 'Santana just shut up, no body cares' Rachel shouted. `

Finn decided to walk out of school and go home to see what was wrong with Kurt 'Hey Kurt, what is wrong Rachel said that you went home but you was alright this morning?' Finn was looking confused and Kurt looked at Finn with a watery eye. 'It is Blaine; he broke up with me last night, just because I hang round with too many girls.' Finn started to look angry, and started cinching his fist together.' No Finn, No need to be angry, Love always ends badly.'

Knock! 'I who that could be' Kurt said wiping his eyes. He opens the door and there was Blaine standing there with a tear drop in his eye.' I have come to pick up some of my stuff, btw I miss you and I never should of left you, I'm so sorry Kurt 'Blaine walked out of the door and waved Kurt goodbye. All of a sudden Blaine went running back and started singing a silly love song. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and gave him a little kiss on the check. Kurt looked up at Blaine and said 'we back together then? 'Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded his head with a tear running down his face. 'Don't ever do that to me again Blaine. 'Finn came running down the stairs in anger and started shouting. 'Finn was back together' Kurt said laughing. Finn froze and said ' well this is an awkward moment, of course it makes sense that You and Blaine are holding hands,'

The next day came and Kurt got a phone call off Blaine

'Hey Blaine

Hey Kurt

What made you call me this early?

Just wanted to hear your voice, I love you Kurt you know that right.

Yeah I know, and I love you too, but I better be going, got to get ready for school'

Burt came into the room 'good morning son, come on get ready for school'

Chapter two

'Well class today we have a new student join us, please give a warm welcome to BLAINE!' Everyone was shocked and Kurt was as well. 'Blaine what are you doing here?' Kurt asked with a bit of confusion 'I have transferred here just to get closer to you Kurt.' Everyone around started to cheer and clap. So they all sung a song to celebrate that there was finally going to be a gay couple in the Glee club at that school. Rachel looked at Finn and said 'I love you Finn, but you should know that I never want to lose you' Finn looked down at Rachel and lent forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. I would never want to go through that pain again and seeing the pain from Kurt I never want to see it ever again.'

'Will the Glee club budget goes up for every new comer, the new comer Blaine has to leave otherwise the Budget would be $355. I know that the school and you can pay for it. Does something will 'say Mr. Figgins? Will walked out of the office and saw Blaine walking around the school with Kurt having a laugh and a joke. 'I can't split them part' will said to him.

'Lady, I see you have a new lady friend' said sue looking rough from her morning moan. 'Ahh Blaine I would like you to meet coach Sylvester, she runs the cheerleading' said Kurt.

'So Blaine what number is your locker?' Kurt looked at Blaine '354 what numbers yours?' 'Oh my. My locker is 355 we are right next to each other.'

Lunch time came by and the whole school got closed down because someone smashed a chair into the radiator and broke it so the whole school was freezing. 'I bet it was that coach Sylvester she always breaks things when she hears news that she does not want to hear' Kurt said quietly to the following glee club members.

Blaine came walking in all wet and sticky 'Blaine what happened to you?' he was there soaking wet 'I got slushy on me by the football team I don't know who but it was the one who bullied you Kurt' 'We will get them for you Blaine don't worry' said Finn and the other football players.

While everyone was waiting for the radiators at school to be fixed the whole glee club went to bread sticks for a meal to get to know Blaine a bit more. Everyone was all looking at Blaine and Kurt when they saw the Dolton academy Glee club walk in the warblers. 'Nobody talk to them, they all think that you stole me off them, let me talk to them 'said Blaine calmly.

Once the warblers saw Blaine and Kurt they all turned around and walked out as if they didn't want to be in the same room as them. 'That was strange' Said Blaine 'they normally wave and say hi to me it is probably because I am with the glee club '

Once dinner was over everyone went home except for 2 people (Kurt and Blaine.) Burt was starting to get extremely worried so he called the police and mentioned that there were two boys missing. They were both gone all night. Then out of the bloom came 2 scruffy faces, and wrecked clothes came through the front door' What happened to you both?' Burt asked in horror, 'it was them, the warblers, they came after me and Blaine' Said Kurt, his voice sounded petrified.

The morning soon came and the boys only got a couple of hours sleep, when Blaine fount a letter being post through the letter box, it said:

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_The final payment for Dolton Academy is here, the date that it must be paid by is Monday 16__th__ July 2011. The payment is $250._

_Thank you - Dolton Academy._

'What! But the 16th is next Monday, how am I meant to find $250 in 5 days, oh no_ '_

Blaine started to become worried, he knew

Chapter 3 THE FINAL CHAPTER !

Quinn decided to go up to Finn and tell him the truth ' Listen Finn, it was a mistake going back out with you again, I haven't gotten over Sam yet, I shouldn't of gone out with you, you and Rachel suited each other and so did me and Sam , we should still be good friends'. Finn sighed and responded with ' yes I think so too, I think that we should go back to how we was at the beginning of the year.'

Finn saw Rachel and said ' me and Quinn both decided that we wont be together again, because I Love you and I have done for this pass week.' Finn looked down t rachel and had a love smile on his face.

'Well another year has gone by, so who is ready to go to Nationals for the second time.' Will said with a smile. Everyone started to cheer and walked towards the buss.

_**They got to Nationals !**_

' OH MY ! I am scared and Nervous , I don't want to loose again ' Finn said quietly to Rachel.

The lights were flashing saying that New directions had to be on stage.

_**Songs were sung, the sung **_

_**Sun is up – by Inna and Rehab by Amy winehouse.**_

' is Everyone ready to go and see what we placed' will said with pride. Everyone started to walk towards the bored. Will went forward to see and he looked down the list. He turned around to Everyone and said ' im so sorry guys but we came 3RD , we are going to the finals !'

Everyone cheered and went back to school and celebrated with a party.

The end.


End file.
